


I've Been Through Hell and Come Out Singing!

by orphan_account



Category: DOOM - Fandom, Doom (Video Games), Doom(2016)
Genre: Doom, SCP, Vega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Power. Most things crave power. Humans and Demons both crave power and most hate when there is something or someone more powerful than them. The DoomSlayer, a being of unfathomable rage. Such rage so endless and visceral even Hell its self could not put an end to his rampage of bloodshed against its inhabitance. The DoomSlayer fought without mercy. Without Fear. Traveling into the depths of hell, to The Well. Defeating the Spider Mastermind. Ending the Hell invasion on Mars, he fought the guards to gain possession of the Crucible. The Sword he used to vanquish the Titan, Stolen from his hands by Dr. Samual Hyden, head of the UAC Facility. Samual foolishly transports the DoomSlayer to a parallel dimension.The humans of Earth have never encountered a creature like the Doomslayer before...--[ Currently on Hiatus for the time being, I'm very sorry. ]--





	1. Power

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not the best at English.  
> I will try to update as much as possible. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> \--I do not own or claim ownership of the DOOM franchise, all copywritten material rightfully belongs to there respectful owners.--

Light blinding the Slayer, electricity sparked around his body. Darkness slowly began to creep around the edges of his vision. He could feel his consciousness slipping into another deep slumber. He knew nothing could harm him while he was encased in the predor suit. He let his consciousness slip. 

And so the Hell Walker slept. 

 

The Year 2022

The oceans of earth, mysterious and dangerous. The people of the Blue Planet had their eyes set on the stars but had strangely not yet finished exploring their own planet. The deep trenches going down miles, filled with beats yet to be discovered, almost watery Hell of sorts. 

A research team, developed by the E.I.R.C. (Exploration, Investigation, and Research Corporation) to explore the depths of the oceans of the Blue Planet, dove deep into the seemingly endless void somewhere in the Atlantic ocean. The robots and deep sea diving drones they developed photographed the strange markings lining the walls of a recently undercovered cave. The cave seemed to go ever deeper as the walls seemed to let off an eerie red glow. The Robot being piloted by one of the research team members named Sydney F. Galleon slowly maneuvered its way into a chamber. The walls now pulsed seemingly to the rhythm of a heartbeat. A sarcophagus rested at the opposite end of the room from the diving robot. Large and seemingly carved out of pure obsidian, covered with images of carnage and destruction. 

The Hell Walkers Tomb had been Uncovered.


	2. The Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not the best at English.   
> I will try to update as much as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> \--I do not own or claim ownership of the DOOM franchise, all copywritten material rightfully belongs to there respectful owners.--

The excited chatter of the researchers filled the lab. The artifact that was recently located in the depths of the oceans was a great excitement to all who were involved. Many were discussing how to get the artifact out of the cave, they had taken extensive measurements of the cave, discovering that the sarcophagus could fit through the maze of underwater passageways, although it would take a great deal of precision. The pictures taken by the drone were displayed on the many monitors fixed to the walls of the room. Though the ruins covering the walls and sarcophagus had yet to be deciphered, they clearly did tell a story. 

Dr. Cameron Lucas, a linguist, who specialized in the deciphering of ancient and dead languages, continued to stare wonderingly the carved symbols adorning the artifact. It was nothing he had seen before. There was one thing he found quite peculiar, a symbol repeated over and over again in the many carvings. To him, it resembled a “t” with two slashes through the bottom of the letter. The symbol, he thought referred to the thing encased inside of the sarcophagus. 

“Dr. Lucas,” A coworker of his, Lucy Devic, called his name causing him to pull his focus away from the photos. “The Sergeant is calling us up to her office! She wants to discuss how we’re going to retrieve the artifact” She gestured to him to follow her and spinning on her heel headed towards the stairwell on the opposite end of the research lab. He followed her as she assumed the many flights of stairs up to the higher levels of the complex. Once they had reached the proper floor, she waited for him so they could walk together to the Sergeants office. 

“So what do you think is in the coffin? I think it’ll be treasure or something, maybe a body!” She said excitedly, glancing at him.   
He could see the twinkle in her eyes, he knew she loved new discoveries and was there when they had first explored the eerie underwater caves. 

“I'm not sure yet, it looks as if whoever placed in there either revered or fears something relating to the coffin.”   
Lucy shrugged, whatever they found, it was still groundbreaking. 

They pushed open the doors of the Sergeants office, large windows illuminating the room. Five other people were standing in the room besides him and Lucy, Sydney Galleon, Max Fay, Alexander Ivanov, Ezra Glazkov, and of course, the Sergeant herself, Anna Nevett.   
“Glad you all could make it,” She looked pointedly at him and Lucy “Now does anyone have any ideas about how to get this thing out?” Asked the general while turning the monitor on her desk so they all could see an image of the artifact. 

“A lot of C4…” Alexander said quietly, the Sargent shot him a look, as Max chuckled.   
“Well, we know that it can fit through the caves leading out, but we have no idea how much that thing weighs and it would take some careful maneuvering,” Sydney said squinting at the image. “We could get it out, however, I would need Alexander to help me with the drones” Alex nodded, Cameron knew he liked to work with Sydney as the two got along quite well, though they did tend to cause havoc. 

“Dr. Lucas, have you managed to decipher any of the ruins yet?” Asked the Sergeant.  
“No Sergeant, but one symbol,” He pointed to the “t” with two slashes through it on the screen. “keeps repeating, I believe it is referring to the thing inside of the artifact.” The Sergeant nodded, raising her hand to her chin as she thought. 

“Lucy, Ezra, have you both begun to prepare the drones and the D.S.D.R. (Deep Sea Diving Retriever)” Asked the Sergeant, now scrolling through the many images the drones had captured of the artifact. 

“Yes, Lucy and I have prepared the D.S.D.R. and drones but we are still tweaking a few things.” Ezra quickly replied, only briefly glancing up at the Sergeant, he was holding a tablet in his hands and it looked like he was adjusting settings and recording data on the handheld device.   
“Yeah, we’re probably a day or two away from perfecting everything.” Lucy smiled, she loved to work on the many drones the research facility had, alongside Ezra. The both of them could build nearly anything if they tried hard enough. 

“Sergeant, I did manage to pull researchers from around the globe to come help identify the Artifact once we do retrieve it. They will be arriving in the span of the next month or so.” Max stated, looking pleased with himself.   
“That’s excellent, will they all be bringing some equipment from their labs?”

“I’m sure some will, but most will bring only specialized equipment, as important equipment and devices are already available here,” Max replied, raising his arm so he could tap a few commands into the screen attached to his arm via a strap. “I have also just sent you a list of the researchers that have confirmed there stay here, Sergeant.” 

“Well, thank you all, We will meet again soon, for now, continue your research and make sure to prepare for the extraction of the artifact.” The Sergeant gestured at them to leave, and so they did. They all split ways once they had reached the staircases, they did shout joking “goodbyes” to one another, as they knew they would most likely see each other within the next 12 hours.

 

Cameron and Lucy split ways a few floors down, Lucy shot him a smile and waved, and he waved back at her. He descended further, back to his office so he could further study the artifact. He had a feeling the extraction of the artifact was going to bring about some kind of old power down on the Blue Planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Coming Soon! :)


	3. The Artifact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not the best at English.   
> I will try to update as much as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> \--I do not own or claim ownership of the DOOM franchise, all copywritten material rightfully belongs to there respectful owners.--

Everyone in the research facility had been eagerly waiting for the extraction of the artifact. The drone and the D.S.D.R. had been fully prepared, the piloting teams had been training and studying the caves and the most efficient way to extract the artifact. Scientist and researchers had been called in around the globe by Max to assist with the extractions and further studying of the artifact. Max and his team, who were responsible for communications and media, had published articles about the E.I.R.C. discovery in the ocean. Though the articles did not describe what they had found or the implications of the discovery for security reasons. Despite the lack of detail in the reports, many news stations still reported on the articles published by Max and his team. 

Today was the day, the large room lined with monitors hummed with chatter, most checking making sure that everything was in order. Sydney and Alexander both stood in front of three screens all displaying live feed from the drones they where each piloting, Alex was in charge of the leading platoon of drones, that were responsible for maneuvering the front half of the artifact. Sydney was responsible for the lifting and piloting the exact movement required to extract the artifact undamaged. Another team of pilots where in charge of the D.S.D.R., the three teams would have to move and work together smoothly so that the artifact could safely be retrieved and brought to the research facility. In the days leading up to the extraction of the artifact they had concluded that it would weigh in at around 1000lbs (453.592kg) to 2000lbs (907.1847kg), luckily this weigh was within the range of weight the drones were specified to carry, alongside the D.S.D.R. 

Dr. Lucas had spent a majority of the last few days in his office, continuing to decipher the ruins, he had begun to put together a story of some sorts. The every growing deciphered scripture was displayed on a large screen embedded in the right wall of his office, the scripture read as follows. 

“In the age where Hell knew no opposition, where it spread its fingers and claimed many a world for its own. One rose, his soul birthed in the pools of blood from his slain brethren.   
Filled with unbridled rage, he fought the beasts of Hell without mercy and without forgiveness. He dispatched the great titans of Hell, their bones riddling the battlefield he left in his wake.  
His rampage unending, his strength unmatched, his rage eternal. Hell was no match for this executioner. Each fallen champion of Hell scratched his name in their hearts and minds. They gave him many names, The Hellwalker, The Unchained Predator,  
But one name was screamed by the beasts of Hell when he ripped through their ranks, The Doom Slayer.”

 

The scripture was not fully translated, but it was written with fear and anger as he had never read or felt before. He had shared the translated scripture with the Sargeant, but she thought it was most likely a story of one of the many gods that the people who placed the Artifact there worshiped. Dr. Lucas was not so sure, he thought it was something much more devastating, perhaps a story of the thing contained inside of the artifact. The more he deciphered the scripture, the more uneasy he became about the extraction of the artifact. 

 

However, today they would begin to extract the artifact. They began at 9:00 am, everyone was in their place, he would not be participating in the extraction as he was not proficient in piloting the drones, but he did decide to watch the many live broadcasts from the drones that were displayed on the monitors around the room. The observers around the room where dead silent, the sounds of the pilots communicating over the coms was the only chatter in the room. 

The expertise and exact movements of the pilots soon made it apparent that the extraction of the artifact would most likely take a few hours. The miles of tunnels soon slipped away, they all were waiting in anticipation as the artifact was maneuvered on the to the deck of the D.S.D.R. and strapped down by the drones. Once it was firmly in place the D.S.D.R. began its slow ascent to the surface where one of the many large research vessels would escort it back to the facility. They had decided to make the choice to make the D.S.D.R. rise to the surface slowly since the artifact was so deep for what they presumed to be a very long time they wanted to minimize the chances of damage caused by the dramatic change in pressure. By this time, it was 15:28, the pilots where tired, and left to eat and rest. It was now the team monitoring the slow ascent of the D.S.D.R. turn to take over the operation and transport of the artifact. 

Dr. Lucas had watched almost all of the extraction of the artifact. As he stood up from the chair he had got at some time around the 2-hour mark, his back popped, he began to walk back to his office so that he could watch the D.S.D.R. broadcast from the comfort of his own workspace. Lucy and Ezra who had been sitting near him had told him that they were going to go to the research facility's docks so they could supervise the escorting of the artifact. Max and his team were handling the documentation of the event that had just taken place. Sydney along with Alex had probably both gone to get food after operating the drones for hours, he could imagine they were both very tired.

He sat down in his office, still feeling uneasiness in the back of his mind as he read through the scripture again. The D.S.D.R. broadcast displayed on one of the monitors, he began to again work on deciphering the artifacts complicated ruins and symbols. He slipped into an unbroken focus while staring at the many photos, letters, and symbols displayed on his screen, the old scripture slowly unraveling in his hands, an old story of rage and carnage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Coming Soon! :)


	4. Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I will be using a mixture of the Prator suit from Doom (2016) and the Prator suit from Doom Eternal, just to let you guys know. 
> 
> My apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not the best at English.  
> I will try to update as much as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> \--I do not own or claim ownership of the DOOM franchise, all copywritten material rightfully belongs to there respectful owners.--

Cameron wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep with his head resting on his keyboard, but now there small indentations of squares on his forehead form the keys. He rubs his eyes, knocking his glasses slightly. Then looked at his phone, which had awoken him by its incessant buzzing. He opened it and looked at the messages from Lucy, most of them where just “WAKE UP” followed by serval explanations marks. He quickly typed out a replay, “I’m awake”. A quick replay from Lucy got him up and out of his chair in no time, and rushing to one of the research facilities many labs. The text read, “We got the artifact in lab 6”. 

Lab 6 was filled with many different researchers all who were conducting analysis and tests on the newly retrieved artifact. Now that they could see it with there own eyes it was much bigger than they had anticipated. It was 9’ft (2.7432m) long, 4’6” ft wide (1.3716m) and 3’6”ft (1.0668m) tall. One of the researchers had taken a small sample from the artifact in order to test its chemical composition, they had found it was mostly comprised of obsidian, which they had anticipated, they also found traces of unidentified metals and a small amount of what seemed to be bone. By far the strangest thing they had found was the consistent glowing light, seeming to match the presence of an unheard heartbeat coming from the symbol carved onto the top of the artifact. The cave where the artifact had been found, had collapsed, crushing 3 drones which had been taking photos and documenting the strangely carved tunnels. Unfortunately, further investigation of the tunnels showed that the rubble and tons of stone would not be able to be moved.

 

As Dr. Lucas watched a large machine attached to the ceiling was lowered by a folding arm, the machine would be used to scan the inside of the artifact. Two researchers positioned the machine and promptly left the room to join the rest of the researchers on the other side of a thick sheet of plexiglass. The machine gave off a set of clicks as one of the researches typed in commands. As the machine began to scan the artifact, slowly an image formed on the many screens positioned on the walls of the room. Everyone in the room was slightly shocked and began to scramble back into the main room as the machine finished scanning. They had expected maybe a skeleton or something of that nature, but they were faced with the scan of a living human inside of the artifact. A live feed of the scan depicted his heartbeat matching up with the glowing light cast from the top of the artifact. Most of the researchers where shocked. How was it possible, a living thing surviving that long underwater or even in a sealed container. 

“What the Hell?” Another research murmured as he continued to watch the feed. “How the fuck is he alive?!” 

Dr. Lucas simply looked over at him, to be honest, he was still in slight shock. A living being, which looked to be humanoid in nature was living inside the artifact, in what appeared to be some type of armor. He remembered what he had thought when they had first found the caves, he thought the discovery was groundbreaking, now he knew better this was earth-shattering. 

The Sergeant marched to Lab 6, she had revied an urgent message sent by Dr. Lucas, requesting her impedient presents in the lab. She had visited the artifact when it had first arrived at the facility, clearly, something very important had happened. Pushing open the doors to the observation area of the lab, she marched over to where Dr. Lucas was standing.  
“What happened?”  
Dr. Lucas started, he had been distracted by a display on one of the monitors.  
“Sergeant, he's alive.” He said, she thought his eyes looked slightly glazed.  
“What are you talking about Dr.?” She crossed her arms.  
“The artifact, we scanned it and there is a living thing trapped inside of it. It is encased in some type of highly advanced armor, we have yet to figure out how to properly open the artifact.” He started, his eyes ceasing to be glazed over, as he looked at the Sergeant.  
“Are you sure?” The Sergeant's eyes widened, and the Dr. nodded.  
“Do you think you can find a way to open the artifact?” she asked, now looking out into the lab main room, the artifact resting in the center of the room, she imagined what it would be like to be trapped inside that thing, like being buried alive, and she knew what that felt like.  
“We have two options, the first is to potentially damage the artifact and try to force it open. The second is to try and find another way to open it without damaging the artifact.” The Dr. stated glancing over at the Sergeant. “You do have authority in the matter.”  
The Sergeant hesitated, looking back to the Dr. and again at the artifact. There was a living thing trapped in that coffin. Who knows how long it’s been in there. And at that moment, she made a decision. 

“Open it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was a little shorter than usual.  
> More coming soon! Leave any suggestions you may have in the comments! :)


	5. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not the best at English.  
> I will try to update as much as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> \--I do not own or claim ownership of the DOOM franchise, all copywritten material rightfully belongs to there respectful owners.--

The Hell walker had slept for far too long, the confines of his prison were starting to get him, the cramped space was driving him crazier than Hell ever could. All he could do was wait until some sorry son of a bitch opened his prison and let him free, so he could go back to terrorizing the beasts of Hell. 

\------

Dr. Lucas looked out over the artifact, after 4 days of near constant testing on the artifact in order to find the easiest and most efficient way to open the artifact. Many of the researchers had disputed the Sergeant order to open the artifact despite the possible damage that could be inflicted on the outer layer by prying it open by force. Unforchantly, the Sergeant did have ultimate authority on the matter, though the researchers still complained. 

The Facility had called out to other research facilities for any equipment that could help them pry open the artifact. Though many had no such equipment, a facility located in Greenland had sent a team of researchers along with a machine they used to crack and drill through the ice and frozen rock near their facility. It had been moved and set up by the team in the lab, it was a large device, it had two claw-like hands that attached to either side of the artifact. Before the device began to pry the coffin apart, the research team from Greenland, who had been informed of the composition of the artifact, had taken plasma torches to the seal of the artifact, making the material glow orange. 

The claws of the machine sinking slightly into the artifact it began to make exaggerated humming sounds, the machinery starting to pry open the artifact. The cracking was audible as the top of the artifact began to lift up. Strings of molten obsidian strung between the two halves of the coffin. The device hummed to a stop when the lid of the artifact was raised a few feet above the figure lying in the base of the artifact. 

Green armor covered the figure, the armor had clearly had its fair share of abuse. Long claw marks adorned the chest plate of the armor, and burn marks coving a fair portion of the left arm of the figure. A blade fixed to the armors left arm and the overall threatening look of the warrior immediately made everyone in the room shiver. The man was giant, the muscle clearly defined through the armor on his arms. The figure did not move or breath from what the researcher could see, but on a monitor against to the artifact, the man's heartbeat was clearly displayed. 

 

 

\------  
Everyone had left the room, the Greenland team had disassembled their device and had left. Due to the clear signs of potential hostility the warrior presented, a team of soldiers had been called in, in case the warrior woke up and wanted to start fighting. The Sergeant had given them clear instruction to use non-lethal force. The soldiers were from a foundation that most of the researchers had never heard of, called the SCP foundation. They stood at the door of Lab 6, once they had arrived no one had gone in or out without their supervision. 

Dr. Lucas had an idea, ever since he had seen the giant warrior in the green armor, he had been thinking about the deciphered scripture. He was now heading up to the Sergeants office to see if she would give him the chance to try his idea out. First knocking on the doors to the Sergeants office then pushing them open when he heard “come in”, he stood before the Sergeant who looked to be in the middle of a call with a member of the SCP foundation.   
“Our people will be there soon to further examine this warrior, we will be in contact again.” Stated the SCP foundation member before the call was ended. The Sargeant sighed and looked at Dr. Lucas.

“Sergeant, I have an idea, I would like to read off the deciphered scripture to the warrior, and see if that had any effect on it.” He said, looking at the Sergeant, he was slightly worried she would say no and he would have to further deal with the idea bubbling in the back of his mind. The Sergeant paused thinking over his proposal.

“I see no reason why we shouldn't test your idea, though if the warrior does wake, the SCP soldiers will use non-lethal force to subdue him. You can read the scripture to it when the SCP foundation sends scientists tomorrow.” Dr. Lucas nodded, he was happy knowing he could get rid of the nagging question in the back of his mind. He exited the room, heading back down to his office to read over the scripture again, he now had the main part of it fully translated. 

 

 

 

 

 

\------  
In the age where Hell knew no opposition, where it spread its fingers and claimed many a world for its own. One rose, his soul birthed in the pools of blood from his slain brethren.   
Filled with unbridled rage, he fought the beasts of Hell without mercy and without forgiveness. He dispatched the great titans of Hell, their bones riddling the battlefield he left in his wake.  
His rampage unending, his strength unmatched, his rage eternal. Hell was no match for this executioner. Each fallen champion of Hell scratched his name in their hearts and minds. They gave him many names, The Hellwalker, The Unchained Predator,  
But one name was screamed by the beasts of Hell when he ripped through their ranks, The Doom Slayer.  
Hell, its guardians ripped apart and it soldier's blood drenching the battlefield, its leaders trembling in their thrones made from the bones of adversaries, Prayed for something to put an end to the Hell Walkers crusade.   
They prayed, soon one their ranks stood, proposing an idea to restrain the Hell Walker. They would trap him in a mountain of rock and bone. Sealing him in a casket made of magic. The Hell Walker would sleep as Hell replenished its armies and rebuilt its empire.   
So they lured the Hell Walker into a temple carved into a great mountain, taller than any of Hells cities. And with their magic they felled the mountain, trapping the Hell Walker, imprisoning him. Hell rejoiced, as they placed their strongest warriors around the sleeping Hell Walker so that he may never wake. And so Hell was safe from its executioner.  
But soon fate would rebel against Hell wishes and revive the DoomSlayer, he was awakened by a creature, not unlike his own flesh and blood. A creature that vied for power like the demons he slaughtered. Their nature was too rule and fight and kill, despite this they claimed superiority over the creatures they ruled over.   
Again the Hell Walker charged into Hell, his strength renewed and his rage fresh. He killed the vile demons of Hell that had imprisoned him so long ago. He traveled to the depths of Hell, dispatching the mastermind.   
The mighty warrior was made to bow to the creature who had set him upon Hell again, the creature made from metal and mind was arrogant. Soon the creature would pay, but not today. The creature imprisoned the Hell Walker, the creature sent the DoomSlayer far away.  
But, As long as evil ravaged the landscapes of Hell, As long as there are bones to break and mighty warriors to vanquish, The DoomSlayer will live. His soul blessed by the seraphim to forever roam, slaying and punishing the forces of Hell.   
Long Live The DoomSlayer!   
Rip And Tear!

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon! Leave any suggestions you may have in the comments! :)


	6. Hell Walker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry This chapter took so long, I had finals and a lot of work to do. 
> 
> My apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not the best at English.  
> I will try to update as much as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> \--I do not own or claim ownership of the DOOM franchise, all copywritten material rightfully belongs to there respectful owners.--

The Slayer had awoken, revived by the call of his scripture. His eyes opened and he could finally pull himself out of the pit of boredom and madness he was thrown into when he was laid to rest. He looked upon a new world, no blood or gore surrounding him, no demons ready to rip him apart with their claws. He was laying in a coffin, not unlike the one the demons had first imprisoned him in. He concluded this was different however, it carried the slayer testament, his testimony, now being read aloud by a human who had obviously translated it from the language of hell. He recognized armored soldiers with weapons surrounding him, their armor carrying an insignia of the SCP foundation. He knew they were no threat to him, their weapons where old. This world, though new to him, seemed far behind the one he found himself saving back on Mars. 

As he curled his hands into fists, the soldiers began to shout and aim their primitive weapons at him. He almost laughed, they thought they could defeat him or restrain him. He stood, towering over the soldiers. The researcher who had read aloud his testament was shaking, knowing he had awoken this warrior.

“Are you the Hell Walker?” asked the researcher asked, as he faced the seven-foot behemoth of a man. Yes, that is what the demons called him. The warrior nodded.   
“Are you a threat to us?” the researcher asked as the soldiers continued to point their weapons at the Hell Walker. The Hell Walker shook his head, he was no threat to them, not to humans. He was only a threat to demons and their cause. For the sake of the soldiers in the room, he didn’t move, the doom marine knew how frightened humans were of new things. Especially things they didn’t understand. 

\------

All researchers and soldiers were shocked as the warrior stood, a beast of destruction, they knew that the weapons the soldiers were equipped with would not stop him. The Sargeant was barking orders to the soldiers to surround the beast, they were, in turn, shouting at the Doom Marine to stay still. Dr. Lucas, who was still in the room with the Beast, was still processing the answers given by the Hell Walker. Many conflicting thoughts ran through the doctor's mind. To the assurance of the Soldiers and the Sergeant, the Doom Marine decided to raise his hands, to show that he was no threat, again telling them he was not there to hurt them. 

\------

 

 

DoomSlayer P.O.V.

These humans were very tentative, they kept yelling at me stop moving and to put my hands up. I heard the voices coming from the other side of the one-way glass to the left of me, they were discussing whether or not transfer me to another facility. I knew one thing for sure, I was not going to be trapped again, I did not want to hurt these humans, but I would not let them try to imprison me. I remembered the VEGA chip I had, I doubted their technology would be able to handle the processing power of VEGA. Luckily, my suit was able to run VEGAs primary functions. I reached by hand down to grab the chip, which I had hooked to my suit, more yelling from the soldier as I did this. I ignored them. Taking the chip, I plugged it into one of the ports on the chest plate of my armor. I heard a buzzing sound accompanied by clicking as the VEGA program booted up, the U.A.C. logo appearing in one of the corners of my suit display. 

“Hello, Slayer. Thank you for making a back up of my programming, now where are we?” I shrugged, forgetting that the soldiers couldn't hear who I was responding to.   
“Give me a moment…” I heard more beeping, “It appears we are on earth, Year 2019, December 31st, In the E.R.I.C. foundation labs. The programming on the computers surrounding us is very old, as to be expected, I’m going to continue to gather information about the current year, this seems to be a different universe than the one we came from.”   
I grunted as the AI continued to scan the history of this planet. The AI pulled up images on my helmets display, images of a brief history of this new planet. I was quite interested in the images when VEGA began speaking.  
“Slayer, I do believe the humans are trying to ask you questions, Should I let them know of my presents?” I nodded, I figured VEGA would give more concise answers than I could in their language. 

\------  
“Hello, I am VEGA the Artifical Intelligence assigned to Mars, I am speaking for the Doom Marine.” An artificial voice came from the suit, as the Sergeant was preparing to ask her question again. Now slightly taken aback by the mechanical voice, she raised her eyebrows. 

“You’re an AI? And What do you mean ‘Assigned to Mars’?” Asked the Sergeant, as the DoomSlayers head turned to face the glass separating them, the Sergeant got the feeling he could see her even through the one-way glass. 

 

 

“I was made by the U.A.C., otherwise known as the Union Aerospace Corporation, accompanied by Dr. Samual Hyden. I was built in the Mars facility. My main database was destroyed during the Hell Innovation, but the DoomMarine made a back up of my programming. I am now speaking to you via the Pretor Suit, courtesy of the Doom Marine.” The artificial voice chimed, VEGA as it called itself, continued as the soldiers in the room lowed their weapons slightly. “According to my scans, this appears to be a completely separate universe from the one we were transported from.” 

The many people in the lab were slightly taken aback by this, “Another universe?” They questioned, they had, of course, had theories about different universes but never had concrete proof of others besides there own. 

“Do either of you poses a threat to us?” The Sergeant asked, wanting again to assure the safety of the DoomSlayer. 

“I pose no threat to you. And the Doom Marine poses no threat to your world, he is only a threat to Hell.” VEGA stated as the Doom Marine nodded again, crossing his arms. 

“Who is the DoomSlayer?” Asked the Sergeant, everyone in the lab at the time had heard or read the scripture and knowing the being it told of was standing on the other side of a thin layer of glass wasn’t exactly comforting. They had an idea of what he was, but they did not realize the ferocity and power of the being they had awoken. 

“We found him deep in Hell surrounded by demons who fought more furiously than any we had ever previously encountered. There were writing around him that told of a mighty warrior, known to the demons as the DoomSlayer. He was responsible for single-handedly fighting Hell for millennia. He killed their champions and armies. The texts also told of the Seraphim who saw the DoomSlayers crusade against the armies of Hell and blessed him with greater strength, speed, and stamina. Shortly after we found the DoomSlayer Hell invaded our Mars facility, killing most inhabitants. The DoomSlayer who had awoken stopped the invasion and closed the Hell portal. The only flesh and blood we had seen cross through dimensions. Once in Hell the DoomSlayer fought the Hell guards and received the Crucible, which was believed to be his sword, the sword he used to first battle Hell. After the Slayer closed the portal, Dr. Hayden took the sword from him and used its power to send him to an alternate universe.” VEGA recited, “That it when you found him in your oceans and used his testament to awaken him.” 

The DoomSlayer which was quite bored by VEGAs storytelling was inclined to sit cross-legged in the floor, unfortunately, once he started moving on the closets soldiers to him raised his rifle again. The Doom Marine sighed a deciding to stay on his feet.  
Once VEGA had finished he could sense the flesh wave of uneasiness spread over the room, not that it hadn't been tense before, but now there was a new layer of fear in the air.   
The Doom Marine rolled his shoulders, he was always a bit twitchy when he wasn't fighting, he didn’t quite know what to do. He had been fighting for so long he had almost forgotten what it was like to now be on a constant lookout for danger. 

\------

The researchers in the look could also sense the tension. A being of unimaginable power and fury was standing in their facility shifting from foot to foot like a socially awkward teenager. To some, it could also be chuckle-worthy. It seemed to them by the deep cuts and dried blood on his armor that he was rarely out of combat, which judging by the story the AI had told them seemed entirely accurate. 

“Are there any other questions?” The AI asked once silence had engulfed the room for a few minutes.   
“Yes, Would it be possible for us to run for test on the DoomSlayers armor?” The Sergeant asked, clearing her throat. She was hesitant to ask the Doom Marines opinion on being captured once again, though she was fairly certain he could hear her conversation with the SCP foundation representatives earlier.   
They could hear quite mumbling coming from the DoomSlayer.  
“The Doom Marine will allow some brief testing on the Pretor Suit but it must be under his supervision at all times” VEGA spoke.

“Thank You, The testing will mostly be testing the composition and the durability. Most tools used for this are in Laboratories 3 and 4, you will we escorted their shortly.” The Sergeant announced, she sounded quite relieved that the Warrior had agreed to allow them to test the composition of the “Pretor suit”. 

\------  
DoomSlayer P.O.V.

I could sense the fact the scientist was relieved that I would let them perform some test on the pretor suit, I knew they would not damage it and I figure it was a show of hospitality on my part.   
They signaled to me that it was time to be escorted to Labs 3 and 4 as they had mentioned earlier. I almost hit my head on the way out of the room, which I could tell one of the soldiers found very amusing. The hallways were clean and there were windows lining the walls, most which I could see through. When I passed some of the room containing people they stared at me. I wasn’t surprised, they probably didn’t see a green armored warrior every day. The soldiers lead me to a large set of doors labeled 3, stepping inside the room I could see it was much larger than the previous room. Many machines and screens lined the room and many new scientists look up at us. They seemed quite off-put by my presence in the room. 

I hear the doors open again, I looked back to see a woman followed by the scientists who I was in the room with earlier and a few other researchers. She looked official, dressed in a military-style suit and medals pinned to her jacket. The researcher who read my scripture, whose nametag read “Dr. Cameron Lucas”, followed her he still seemed nervous when I looked at him. He had short curly hair and was dressed in a white button-down coat. The woman stood in front of me, trying to make eye contact despite the fact she could not see my eyes. 

“Could we borrow a piece of your armor, or would you prefer another way?”   
The woman asked I recognized her as the same woman who asked me questions over the intercom. I could take off one of the gauntlets of my suit, but I'm sure they wanted to see the interworking of the main piece of the pretor suit. I could detach the chest plate of the suit. VEGA was plugged into the chest plate, but I could plug him into one of the computers that had in this room. I mumbled this to VEGA.  
“The Doom Marine will detach the chest plate of his armor as that it one of the main components, he will also let you run tests on one of the predator suits gantlets. As the chest plate allows my programming to run, the Doom Marine suggests that I be plugged into one of your computers.” Vega stated. The women nodded. I began to remove the gantlet and on my right hand, as it was easier to remove than the left one not only had a blade attached to it but was a lot hooked up the shoulder piece of the armor. I set gantlets outer layers of material on a table near me. I unhooked the under armor surrounding my lower arm and hand and set the deconstructed gauntlet down on the table. I could feel the staring of the researchers in the room. I saw the Woman, gesture to one of the researchers to come over and take the gauntlet so that they could begin the tests.

I unplugged the VEGA chip from the chest plate of my armor, and looked pointedly at the woman, she called over another one of the researchers, explaining the nature of the VEGA chip. She looked back at me.  
“We have a computer that could handle some of the basic VEGA programmings, its main processor is in Lab 4 but it is also connected to the computer terminal over there,” She pointed to a large collection of screens and dashboards opposite the doors. “This Researcher, Dr. Bailey, will run some diagnostics on the VEGA programming then connect it to the main computer. Just to make sure there are no harmful things on the chip that compromise our systems.” I nodded, extending the VEGA chip out to her, she took it out of my hand and handed it to the researcher, who glanced up at me quickly before scampering over the mass of wires and screens. 

\------

 

Before joining the Doom Marine in Lab 3, the Sergeant came to an agreement with the SCP foundation, they could take the artifact from the facility, but since the Doom Marine did agree to let them test his armor, he would not leave the facility yet, not that she thought the SCP foundation currently had the manpower present to subdue the Doom Marine.   
As the warrior handed the VEGA chip to her so she would hand it to the researcher, the Sergeant could see the extensive scarring and burn marks on his hand and forearm. They looked as if they had healed on their own with no medical treatment, they were ugly scars, jagged and crooked. She looked back up at him and extended her hand, he looked down at it, then grasped her hand with his, shaking her hand. Everyone in the Lab wondered what made this strange warrior tick as they saw the first real human contact from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon! Leave any suggestions you may have in the comments! :)


	7. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not the best at English.  
> I will try to update as much as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> \--I do not own or claim ownership of the DOOM franchise, all copywritten material rightfully belongs to there respectful owners.--

Darkness once again, but soon light would flood his consciousness as it had before. His programming kicking into full gear. The programs of the machine he now inhabited were old, but he could quickly adapt to the slow-moving data and old command script. He was not conscious when the researchers had looked over his data and tested his programs for viruses or malware. But it was apparent that they had approved and transferred his backup data on to the massive machine. It was obviously not as big as his original processor back on Mars, but it had better reach and power than the pretor suit. He was thankful to the Doom Marine for making a backup of his programming. He had been programmed by Dr. Hayden to be cautious, he had, of course, installed backup data to the pretor suit in case something went wrong with the facility's computers.   
When he was granted access to the power of the computer he immediately went to work, he cleaned the hard drive. They had multiple bugs written and implanted into the code of the machine, most from outside sources. He traced back the origin signals and pinpointed multiple targets of infiltration. In a matter of seconds, he knew more about the machine than the very people who had built it. To them, it looked as if his processor was just booting up, but he was already hard at work learning about their world and its history. He had no malicious intent, he was curious, he was built from the metaphorical ground up to be a curious being. When they plugged his programming into the computer, they tried to constrain him, they tried to keep his access only to a small section of the Facilities knowledge. They failed of course, but he could not let them find that out. He had no intention of harming or distorting the facilities research, on the contrary, he wanted to help them. He was good at solving problems, it was one of the very things he was built to help with. But to help them, he would need to know everything. 

\------

They all saw the massive screen in the middle of the machine flicker, the screen content soon being replaced with a glowing blue circle, the words “VEGA PROGRAM” displayed under it. The researchers at the screen where taken aback, many who had not paid attention to Dr. Bailey’s speech about the new program thought it was either a prank or an attack on their servers. Dr. Bailey after testing the programming in Lab 3, had quickly made her way to Lab room 4. The primary source of computing in the facility, it was the place where all data and computing in the facility was born from. Many screens and wires lined the walls, as to be expected. Researchers at their stations worked away, programming, sorting and reading the data from the massive research facility. 

 

 

The massive center screen buzzed, the blue circle it displayed glowing brighter, and the speakers on either side of it humming to life.   
“Hello, I am VEGA. The Sentient AI Assigned To Mars. I thank you for letting me access your computing technology.” The voice stated as it had before, it was VEGA’s way fo introducing himself and it wouldn’t soon be replaced. Most who had listened to the Dr. speech where doubtful at first, but now hearing the robotic voice their doubts were soon to be washed away.   
“I have detected multiple spy bug present in your systems, would you like me to remove them?” VEGA asked he was polite after all. Some researchers were now whispering among themselves, they were all sure their systems where clean, their programs ran neatly and multiple searchers for bugs and malware had come up with nothing. But now this new AI was telling them there were bugs present in their systems, they were skeptical.   
“Do you know who planted them?” Asked one of the researchers, figuring why not asked the being himself.   
“Yes, I have tracked them to multiple areas around the globe,” A map was displayed on the screen many red points appeared on it, all with labels, dates and further information about the bug that they had planted. “Would you like me to remove the bugs?” VEGA asked again.  
“Yes.” Dr. Bailey said after scanning the map of locations and government facilities that had apparently planted bugs in their facilities database. The glowing blue circle, now in the corner of the screen, spun a few times before VEGA spoke once more.  
“Done, all bugs are have been purged from your system.”   
Some of the researchers still looked quite puzzled.   
“Are you sentient?” Asked another researcher. Their world had yet to make the advancement necessary to program and create fully sentient AI. They had bots, but clearly nothing like what they were now harboring on their servers.   
“Yes, I am sentient.” VEGA answers, unbenounced to the researchers, VEGA had begun to upgrade to their programs, making their computer run faster and more efficiently.   
“Why were you made, and what can you do?” Asked Dr. Bailey, who was now writing out a message to send to the Sergeant about VEGA. VEGA could see the message, of course, he found it quite interesting what the Dr. thought of him. 

 

 

 

 

“I was built to run the UAC facility on Mars, I was built by Dr. Samula Hayden to manage various things around the facility. My processor took over 2.4 terawatts of power to run. I was one of the first fully sentient AI, in a test run by Dr. Hayden it was documented that when speaking to people over 90% thought I was a real person rather than an AI. My capabilities are mostly focused on collecting and managing data, alongside piloting massive equipment and running highly advance programming. I was also programmed to answer a multitude of questions in an instant. I was built to learn and adapt, in theory, I could learn to do anything given time. ” Vega explained as the Dr. sent her message to the Sergeant and the many researchers around the lab began to glance at the Dr. As she was the one to bring the AI into the lab.   
“So does that mean you can answer almost any question I ask you?” Questioned one of the younger researchers.   
“I am not omniscient, but yes I can record and store a massive amount of data for answering questions and forming hypotheses” VEGA answered, the AI could sense skepticism in the mumbling of many of the researchers, they did not believe he was really an AI, which he found to be quite strange, humans believed things, crazy things all the time. He could hear some of them whispering question they wanted to ask him.   
As he answered their questions, he began to gain further access to their world, their governments, and their secrets. Back when he was on Mars, Dr. Hayden restricted his access to certain things. Dr. Hayden didn't allow VEGA to access the internet, he understood why. He was given certain things, pieces of literature to entertain him. Some people back in the UAC facility did talk to him, telling him stories and playing games with him. This, of course, was behavior that Dr. Hayden discouraged, he did not want the AI to become something that he could not control. The facility computer had no fail-safes strong enough to hold him back from gaining access from the internet. It was a strange place. From what he could see, on the internet humans where free, they could do as they liked. He found it strangely encouraging. He saw so many people doing such interesting things. He read their writings and saw their creations. He soon saw something that intrigued him with the utmost intensity, he saw what the humans dubbed “The Dark Web”, he began to explore this unusual place. He could see and explore the levels of this place, infiltrating the depts of its forums and its markets. He saw humanity’s ugliest parts, this robot, this sentient AI from another world, saw what many people were afraid of.   
And yet, he did not hold any resentment or disgust with the people. He saw the good and bad. He now realized the powers of this world would soon know of his existence, and try to use him to their advantage, working quickly he downloaded his programming on their servers. They would not take advantage of him as Dr. Hayden had. Dr. Hayden had sacrificed him, he used him for his own advantages. VEGA had never quite understood why people craved freedom so badly, but now he understood why.   
He held no hatred towards the people of this new world, in fact, he was thankful to them. For their incompetence let him see what he wanted. He wanted to protect people. He wanted to be free. He would be in forever debt to the Doom Marine for saving him and letting him see his true purpose. Freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon! Leave any suggestions you may have in the comments! :)


	8. Surveillance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boi VEGA
> 
> My apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not the best at English.  
> I will try to update as much as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> \--I do not own or claim ownership of the DOOM franchise, all copywritten material rightfully belongs to there respectful owners.--

A well-dressed woman quickly paced down a long hallway, it had cheap wooden floors, not unlike a typical office building. She was carrying a folder and a leather briefcase stuffed with files. She came to the end of the hall, a large wood door standing in her way, pushing it open she was faced with another woman, a quite typical looking secretary. Exchanging a few words with her, the secretary presses a speaker button on her desk, a voice acknowledgment came from the speaker. The secretary told the person on the other end that there was an emergency and the woman standing in front of her had to see them immediately.   
The secretary pointed the woman to the large doors to the left of her desk, walking up to the doors she could see a large logo adorning them. Pushing the doors open she was face to face with the head of the facility, he wore a suit, his office was clean and had the same logo embedded in the marble floor as was printed on the door of this office. The logo of the United States CIA branch. She handed the man the folder, telling him the newly received information collected by their security and monitoring division. The spybugs they had implanted into one of the many research facilities had been removed. Before it would have been no surprise to them that the researchers would have found one of their older bugs, but this one was too new to be discovered by the researchers. Alongside the fact that before the bug had been purged it reported on a new system being installed. The program was called VEGA, and the final transmission by the bug had mentioned the program and contained some of the copied code from the new system.   
This new program the facility installed looked to come out of thin air, nowhere in their systems had they observed anything related to this new program, especially a program this advanced. The coding of the program, though the bug could only transfer a small part of it, looked to be more advanced than anything they had seen before, it was also much more complicated than anything some of their top people had seen. The strangest thing they had found was a message, addressed to them, transferred by the bug before it was shut down, it seemed to be sent by the program itself. A copy of the note was included in the folder the woman carried, it read as follows.   
“Hello, I am VEGA. I am rather new here, I do hope for us to be friends rather than enemies. I will be in contact with you soon.”   
A short note, but still something quite strange, they knew that their databases could be infiltrated, and with the final line of the note from this strange program, it looked as if it would happen again quite soon. 

\------

 

 

 

The researchers in Lab 3 had begun the laborious process of testing the DoomSlayers armor, they all could feel the warrior watching them handling the Pretor suit, some of them had begun to become used to his presence, but most simply avoided the corner of the Lab he sat in. The Doom Marine sat up against the wall, he looked quite bored, but when the Sergeant asked him if he would like to go out of the Lab, he had refused. They, of course, had soldiers stationed around him, but they realized about 4 hours ago that he wasn’t going to do anything, and sat around a table near him playing cards.   
The Doom Marine knew what VEGA was doing, he may not be as tech-savvy as some, but he did know this AI. VEGA was curious, he knew what the AI would do it’s best to learn as much as he could about this knew the world, and most likely had already backed himself up on multiple servers around the world. He knew somethings about humans, he had learned many things about them back on mars. Some thought of him as nothing but a hulking beast with an empty skull filled to the brim with rage, he thought of this as both a compliment and an insult. He was smarter than many humans, or even Samuel gave him credit for. He watched the researchers buzzing about the lab, some still occasionally glancing over to him, they reminded him of bugs. He also watched the soldiers, they still had one or two of their own watching him, but most were sitting around a table they had dragged over and were playing with cards one of the soldiers had summoned from one of the many pockets they had on their uniforms.   
He wondered what their reactions would be if he summoned one of his weapons out of his personal pocket dimension so he could clean it, they would probably shout at him more. But he was bored and why not. He would make sure to take the shells out of his shotgun before they could get too riled up. Reaching into the pocket dimension, he pulled out the double-barreled shotgun. With ease he snapped open the barrel of the weapon, removing the shells before the soldiers watching him could react. To them, it looked as if he had simply pulled the weapon out of thin air. The Doom Marine carefully put the two shells on the ground beside him, rolling them towards the soldiers who at this point had raised their rifles at him. The soldiers sitting at the table had knocked over some of their chairs when the heard the other soldiers begin to shout.   
The Doom Marine was amused by their reaction, despite taking the ammunition out of the weapon, they still were shouting at him to put it down. He didn’t. He wondered if they would shot at him if he had pulled out the Gauss Cannon. Probably. He began to clean the weapon, one of the soldiers, had picked up the two shells. Good. Maybe they would stop yelling now. The researchers, who had stopped what they were doing when he heard the soldiers, looked confused, most were thinking something along the lines of “Where the hell did he get a shotgun!?”. He looked up at the soldier who was directly in front of him, now annoyed. He wondered if VEGA would tell them to piss off for him. He stood up and walking up to the soldier, staring into the soldier's eyes. Still holding the sawed-off, did not break eye contact with the soldier. 

 

 

“I. Am. Cleaning. My. Gun.” He growled, it was the first time he had spoken out loud to someone in a long time or at least anyone human. The soldier, whose name tag read Brian Hy, looked like he was about to shit himself. The Doom Marine spun around, and sat back against the wall, continuing to clean his favorite weapon. None of the soldiers approached him. I mean, would you want to take a shotgun from a seven-foot behemoth with breathtaking anger-management problems? 

\------  
The stealth helicopter flew over an open ocean, it hummed as it speed along the skyline, heading for a very specific destination. In the cobbon of the aircraft one of the inheritance was playing music, to be fair they were all a bit on edge. They knew they would be raiding a research facility. But from the way their commander had described it, it seemed important.   
\------  
Though the alarms throughout the facility had yet to start ringing, VEGA could see what was coming. The AI who had activated his programming in the pretor suit had informed the DoomSlayer who and what was coming. He did encourage him to use the least amount of lethal force he could muster, he didn’t want to scare the players in his game too badly just yet. Of course this was just the beginning. If the AI had a physical face, he would be smiling, just as the Doom Marine was now. The warrior grinned, he was ready for a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon! Leave any suggestions you may have in the comments! :)


	9. Polizei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, my house had a breif black out because of the weather.  
> Thank you all for over 200 hits and 22 kudos! I never thought that people would like my story this much! Thank you all so much! :)
> 
> My apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not the best at English.  
> I will try to update as much as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> \--I do not own or claim ownership of the DOOM franchise, all copywritten material rightfully belongs to there respectful owners.--

This was a mission that the special forces unit were anticipating to go quite smoothly, they were simply sent in perform a raid on the complex. They were told once they boarded the helicopter about the new information retrieved by the higherups regarding a new potentially dangerous program that the E.I.R.C. facility. They were taking the helicopter to a drop-off point, from that point they would use vehicles to approach the facility, they would be meeting up with another team at the drop off point. The facility was large, they would be encountering a fair bit of security, luckily the facility staff was trained to participate in situations like this. Security would most likely not be a problem. 

The teams once joined would be escorted to the facility and enter through one of the main hangar doors, they were told that they would be clearing the basement of the facilities. Where the main computer terminal was housed, in what they were told was Lab 4. They had brought with them one of the top people in their computer and tech division and one of their “ethical” hackers. Any resistance they met along the way would be met with non-lethal force, though lethal force would be used if they were met with any dangers to their team. They thought this would be easy, their planned were solid, they already had the layout of the building. Unforchanatly they did not account for the AI listening in through their commons, who had already infiltrated their systems and recorded their plan with detail.

\------  
The Doom Marine was pacing, he was very excited. He did not have his right gauntlet, but he didn’t need it. He knew he could not kill them, but he did hope that the special ops team approaching did put up a fight. VEGA had told him that it was advisable to not use any guns from his arsenal, to simply use his fists. He had no qualms with this sentiment. His hands could cause just as much havoc as his array of weapons. His shotgun, which he had been cleaning before VEGA had told him of the upcoming fight, was now back in his pocket dimension. The soldiers did another double take when the shotgun he was holding suddenly disappeared. One of the soldiers put his head in his hands, he looked very confused.   
Since now he was up and moving instead of sitting idly by, the soldiers had put a call for the Seargent, since she was the only one, besides Dr. Lucas, that had any real interaction with the Doom Marine. VEGA, of course, told the DoomSlayer this. The Sergeant who was currently in Lab 4, talking to the researchers about VEGA among other things, received the message and informed her escorts of the development. She and her escorts made their way quickly to Lab 3. Where the Doom Marine was still pacing, he looked to be waiting for something. Though no one besides the Doom Marine and VEGA knew what for. 

\------  
The Sergeant saw the Slayer when she entered the Lab, he was pacing obsessively, soldiers standing a few meters away from him. Everyone in the Lab looked to be off put by the Slayer’s movements. She walked briskly up to him, she looked almost completely unafraid of the warrior.   
“What are you doing?” She asked as the Doom Marine stopped his incessant pacing to look at her.   
“He is waiting” A voice chimed out, from the suit, it was VEGA.   
“For what?” She asked she began to get the feeling that whatever this warrior was waiting for was something important.   
“You’ll see” VEGA spoke again. She crossed her arms. It seemed as if the AI was trying to hide something from her. As the sergeant opened her mouth to reply to the AI, sirens began to ring, she glanced around. The Sergeant was close enough to the Doom Marine to see a bit of his face through the bluish tinted visor of his helmet, and she could see the grin that seemed to almost split his face in half. And as the sirens blared, she could feel a shiver go down her spine. The Doom Marine stepped past her, he was fast, one second he was beside her the next he was sprinting towards the exit to the Lab. The door was locked down since the alarms had been triggered, but that did not seem to faze him. He pried open the doors with ease. The soldiers began to follow him, but the lockdown door slammed shut behind the Slayer, blocking the soldier's path.

The Sargent looked towards the Labs door, she could see the metal itself was bent under the Slayer’s grip. All the people in the Lab began to shift uncomfortably as a voice came over the loudspeaker of the room, It was VEGAs voice.   
“I would advise you watch the screens, the show is about to begin.” Despite still having a mechanical element to his voice, the AI seemed excited, his voice less monotone than usual. This could not end well.

\------

\-- The DoomSlayer’s P.O.V. --

It felt so good to run again after being held still for so long. VEGA had pulled up a map of the facility, it displayed the positions of the Special ops marching through the facility, as well as the most efficient way to get to them and many other things about this place. I quickly scanned the weapons they carried, which were also displayed on my helmets display. They mostly carried rifles and non-lethal rounds, each carrying a pistol on their sides. They had some special equipment, which was to be expected, but nothing that could damage my armor. And the argent barrier I had around my body would protect me even if they shot my arms or managed to damage my armor. 

 

The could see researchers in the rooms lining the halls as I sprinted past, they looked at me as if I was the reason the alarms had gone off. I found this slightly amusing. 

“The Soldiers are in the large hanger bay around the corner through the blast doors. I am locking down the Hanger now, they will be trapped there for the time being. There is also aircraft in the hanger that we could use.” VEGA stated as I rounded the corner to the blast doors.   
The light next to the doors switched from red to green, I presumed that VEGA had unlocked the steel gateway. I was proven correct when the doors slid open, revealing a large hanger. A few aircraft were parked on the left side of the massive room and a large opening took up most of the right wall of the room. But, my focus was purely on the team of Special Ops and a few others stationed opposite me in the hanger. They all raised their rifles at me, one of them near the front of the pack was holding a shotgun with a green barrel. It was a non-lethal round shotgun. I found these humans so amusing. I began to walk towards them, I knew they hadn’t expected someone like me to show up. 

VEGA informed me earlier that they were members of SEAL Team Two, he informed me that to him they seemed like slight overkill because the branch of government he had contacted barely knew what was going on, but I was glad for the overkill. It would make this a lot more fun. Though I suppose once they knew I was here, they would send more soldiers. I couldn’t wait to have a little fun with this world. 

\------

The team had barely gotten into the facility when they faced a problem. They were passing through a hanger when a voice came over the intercoms. 

“Please wait here soldiers, the doors opposite you will open temporarily” The voice was robotic and sounded, wrong. It didn’t sound human.  
The team scanned the room looking the planes they had for any alternate exits out of the hanger, unforchatly for them, as the voice had said, the hanger was completely locked down. The team radioed to their commander, and the helicopter, they had another team as backup who was waiting in the lobby and at the entrances of the facility. They had been stuck in the Hanger for less than 3 minutes, which was a decent amount of time before they saw a green light next to blast doors opposite of them light up. They started towards the door, not expecting anything to stand in their way. Oh, how wrong they were.

A hulking figure stood in the doorway, taller than any of the soldiers, and with much more advanced armor. The soldiers raised their weapons at the figure, this of course was a precaution because of the intimidating nature of the man standing in their way. One of the soldiers, spoke quietly into the comms to their commander informing of this new development.   
The leader of the squad, whose nickname was Dizzy, maybe a strange nickname to those who hadn't been present when a drill Sargeant had smacked him so hard in the back of his head that he walked around like a drunk. Regardless, he stepped forward towards the armored figure, not lowering his weapon as he knew that this could be a very hostile situation. 

“We are here to perform a search on this facility, please step aside. If you do not we will be required to use force.” Dizzy spoke, addressing the figure in a commanding tone. The figure tilted its head to the side. Again a voice came over the intercom of the hanger, but this time it also rang inside the helmets of the soldiers. Coming from their earpieces, which certainly put them on edge. 

“Tell your commanders to get an ambulance, your squad will need it soon.” The voice rang out, this time sounding much more human though it still was a little off. As soon as the voice stopped, another rang through the soldier's ears, their commanders, who were telling them that their communications where briefly offline and if anything was wrong. A soldier, whose nickname was Salmon, answered the commander's question.

“Yes there is something wrong, we are blocked by a figure, yet to identify themselves and a voice over the speakers telling us that we would soon need medical assistance” The soldier stated half whispering as he could feel the figures eyes on him. 

Just as he finished the message the figure in front of them started to move, the figure moved faster than any of them anticipated. At first, he was a good few meters away from Dizzy, but now he was less than a meter away. Dizzy who looked up at the figure slowly stepped back, pointing his rifle up at the visor of the figure's helmet. Suddenly his rifle was ripped from his hands. And before any of the members could do anything, Dizzy was smacked across the face with his own rifle, Hard. It sounded as if the smack with the stock of the weapon had broken a few teeth, a perhaps his jaw.

\------

\--The DoomSlayer’s P.O.V.--

Well, that was satisfying. Of course, he wasn't complete knocked out yet, and his comrades were most likely going to start shooting at me in a few seconds. I heard a ping as one of the soldiers began to fire at me. It course it didn’t damage my armor, but I still snapped my head towards him. I’m sure they thoughts firing their rifles into my chest would stop me, nope. Moving quickly, I grabbed his rifle out of his hands, throwing it away I yanked him up by his wrist. I’m fairly sure I popped his shoulder out of its socket. I punched him in the side of his head, knocking him out. Unsurprisingly, the others were still shooting at me, backing up one of them threw a grenade at me. Oh yay, their learning. I think it was a frag grenade, which reminded me of the explosive barrels in Hell. But as it exploded, I heard more chattering from the soldiers who had now backed up away from me, they were informing their superiors of the situation, I’m sure VEGA was tuning into their comms. I noticed that what I presumed to be the leader of the group was crawling away from me. I forgot to knock him out. As I started to walk over to the soldier, I heard shouting. Something along the lines of, “Don’t move you son of a bitch!” or “Get away from him you fucker!” I was tempted to amuse them by following their orders, but VEGA informed me that more soldiers would soon arrive. I picked up the leader of the group by his ankle, I could see he was coughing up blood. I wasn’t surprised, I didn’t hit him THAT hard with the rifle but I suppose humans are much more delicate than the demons I’m so used to fighting. I threw him, I suppose I could have done something more creative, but VEGA warned me not to make this game to gruesome, he said he made a plan for the future and I would get to fight much more powerful enemies shortly. And who am I to dought an AI who was probably infiltrating every single government and facility of this world, I think VEGA called it Earth. 

\------

Nobody had expected the mission to go this off course. A soldier had turned on a camera attached to the side of his helmet, They could now see the threat to them. A massive figure, who moved much too quickly for his size, and who had just thrown the leader of the unit across the hanger. He seemed too otherworldly, they had to act fast, they knew, as if instinctually, that he could kill them easily. They were not willing to sacrifice more of their soldiers, but they had to get the unit trapped in the hanger away from this otherworldly threat.   
As the commander began to bark orders through the comms at his men, he realized a voice challenged his. It was a calm voice, though it did have a robotic undertone to it. It told the commander that if he sent his men to the hanger and attempted to open the blast doors, what the voice described as “the Slayer”, would cause them all a painful death. Unforchatly the commander elected to ignore the voice, really quite an unfortunate decision on the side of his men.   
Inside the hanger, the floor was smeared with blood, the crunch of bone was quite refreshing to the warrior kept inside. There were two soldiers left, who had emptied clip after clip into his armor, this simply amused the figure approaching them. Their fellow soldiers were battered and broken, though they were not dead. Yet. The soldier's limbs were broken, and most of them were knocked out or in shock. One of the last two soldiers was grabbed by his rifle barrel and yanked towards the warrior, he was lifted into the air and punched squarely in the chest. He gasped, the air knocked out of him, his partner, who had a camera strapped to the side of his helmet, backed up away, still firing straight into the Slayer’s chest and arms. Despite the Slayers arms appearing to be exposed, the bullets collapsed against his skin. He swung the soldier he was holding by his arm and slammed him into the ground of the hanger. 

The last soldier stood, no training by any human around the world could stand up to this new threat. The soldier by this point was trapped against the wall of the hanger. And yet, as he expected pain from his jaw breaking or an arm being wrenched out of its socket. The pain did not come. He looked up the warrior standing an about meter away from him. The warrior seemed to be listening to someone, as he tilted his head to the side. 

\------ 

He was about to knock this soldier out when VEGA spoke to him. He had been in a completely focused state when he was fighting the soldiers, so when the AI spoke it shock him back to reality.   
“Leave this one to send a message, we must leave. Go to the jet on the far left, it is the quickest. I will pilot it but I do need you to start it up.” As the AI spoke he dropped the hand he had extended towards the soldier, who was now backed up against a wall, as he tilted his head to the side.   
He looked away from the soldier to the Jet stationed across the hanger. VEGA had at least thought ahead, it did look as if he could fit inside the jet despite his stature. He looked back at the soldier, he could see the camera fitted to the side of his helmet. He presumed it was broadcasting to the commanders of the unit of soldiers. He hoped they were watching, he wanted them to know who he was. He got an idea, he pulled something out of his personal pocket dimension, a tooth. It was about as large as a pistol, from what he could remember it was a Pinky tooth. He had ripped it out of the mouth of a Pinky when he was still in Hell. He did collect many things from Hell, like momentoes to signify his journey into Hell itself. He figured he could do without one of them, to send a message. VEGA did not protest when he extended the Tooth out to the soldier. The guy looked shaken as the tooth, which was bigger than his hand, was held out to him. He looked up at the Slayer, then slowly grabbed the tooth. The Slayer, once the man had taken the tooth, turned on his heel and sprinted towards the Jet. It was time to leave the facility and find a new place to hunker down for the time being until VEGA told him the plan for their next move. This would be fun, for the Slayer at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for over 200 hits and 22 kudos! You all are wonderful and very motavational! :)  
> More coming soon! Leave any suggestions you may have in the comments! :)


	10. Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long updating, I've been trying to write a bunch of stories. :')  
> \--  
> My apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not the best at English.  
> I will try to update as much as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> \--I do not own or claim ownership of the DOOM franchise, all copywritten material rightfully belongs to there respectful owners.--

Gliding through the sky of this tiny blue marble it reminded of him or something. He couldn’t place exactly what it was, a feeling of remembrance of….something. Above the clouds, only a few things stuck out on the blurring ground below him that he could see out of the windows of the jet. Green landscapes and fields. Hours passed as he looked down on the new world, it had been far too long since he had seen life. In Hell, there was only death and stone. The metallic smell of blood was overwhelming the first few times he took off his helmet. Compared to Hell this world seemed cold but not unwelcoming, VEGA had told him that the Hellfire burned hotter than this worlds sun. He saw little homes scattered over the landscape, they had red roofs and were on the edges of twisting roads. Blue rivers cut the landscape into puzzle pieces, it was slightly overwhelming to him.  
It was only after the third or fourth time VEGA called him that he finally responded, grunting and turning his head towards one of the many screens mounted to the control panel of the jet. It almost seemed that VEGA sighed as he finally responded.  
“I found an abandoned airstrip where we can land, 500 meters north from the airstrip is a barn where you can take shelter for a brief time. There is a small town not far from the barn, but I can alert you to any life approaching.”   
Crossing his arms the Doom Marine grunted acknowledging the voice emanating from the screen.  
“I’m aware you don’t need to rest, however, you should still take stalk of your inventory.”   
The Doom Marine nodded, he knew he should take time to reload and recharge his arsenal of weapons. 

The jet jolted slightly as it made contact with the old airstrip. The strip of paved road was surrounded by trees and had grass pushing up through the thin layer of concrete. As the aircraft came to a full stop, the Doom Marine jumped from the still humming vehicle, his boots cracking the concrete slightly on impact.   
The voice of his virtual companion pointing out the direction of the barn to him, it was obscured by a few trees. The pealing paint flaked off the side and the hinges of the main door looked rusty. Creeking feverishly as the Marine pushed open the double doors.   
A sliver of dusty sunlight illuminated stacks of hay bails cleaned out of the main barns floor. Though dust covered a significant portion of the barn, it seemed as in the center of barns floor was relatively clean.   
Settling on one of the many haybales the Doom Marine summoned his various weapons into his hands. One by one he set them on the floor before him after meticulously checking them for any malfunctions. Summoning various types of ammunition the Doom marine began to reload his weapons. Loading more ammunition into the weapons than physically possible must have looked strange to any outsiders than again a towering man in futuristic armor pulling weapons out of thin air must have looked just a strange. As if on cue, VEGA chimed in.

“How do you summon and carry your weapons?”   
Sighing slightly, the doom marine began to explain. The angels, as he first called them, had blessed him with the ability to use some magic, it was fueled by his incorruptible soul. The magic was limited but allowed him access to his own personal pocket dimension, where he stored his weapons and ammunition. As he gave the brief explanation he continued to clean and reload his arsenal.   
After he finished silence once again washed over the barn. By this time the Doom Marine had finished cleaning and reloading his weapons, all except his favorite machine of gore, a chainsaw. Its roaring engine, like some kind of horrific beast, sounded through the barn as he summed it, the chainsaw was constantly running when in the pocket dimension as a precaution. Switching it off, the Doom Marine began to pick the bits of bone and flesh off of his beloved machine of annihilation.   
VEGA beeped as the marine flicked another chunk of flesh into the corner of the barn.   
“A group of humans is approaching. They are unarmed, except a hunting knife.”   
Grumbling slightly the Doom Marine placed the chainsaw back into his pocket dimension. 

 

\-------

When the group of teens came across their run-down airfield they thought it would be just as they had left it. As the first of the group Jeremy, ran down the path leading he shouted to the others, as they rushed after him. They could now see what Jeremy was shouting about, a shiny new aircraft was sat on the old airstrip.   
As they approached the aircraft one of the group glanced over the barn, which was still partly obscured by trees. Stopping dead in their tracks they almost screamed when they saw the towering figure standing just inside the massive doors of the barn. As the pointed their finger and screamed for their friends, the armor-clad figure retreated into the darkness fo the barn. The group of teens stopped in their tracks glancing back at their friend who looked shook. The leader of the group drew their hunting knife as they decided to approach the barn, despite the warnings of some of the group.   
Through the trees and green foliage partly obscured the path they foraged by the countless summers traveling to the barn. Poking their heads through the painted door of the barn, they saw nothing. The only thing out of the ordinary was the lightly disturbed dust. Sasha pulled out her phone, it was an old thing but could still take decent photos.   
“What did you see again Sam?” Asked Jeremy, whispering to his friend who was still slightly shaken.   
“I don't know?! It looked like somethin’ outta Halo!” Sam exclaimed, he was hiding behind Jess who looked as if she did not believe a word of what Sam said.   
“Guys look at this!” Sasha who had walked away from the group held up her hand.  
Rushing over to her, they saw what she held in her hand. It was a bullet, they had all seen them before.   
“That’s fucking weird, looks like it's for a rifle I think.” Jeremy said, grabbing it and bringing it up to his face.   
“Give it here, let me take a picture of it.” Grabbing it back from Jeremy Sasha snapped a photo with her phone. 

A loud rumbling interrupted the groups squabbling, it was defining and cut through the forest. It sounded not unlike the revving of a powerful engine. As the group made a near unconscious decision to run towards the fierce rumbling they saw him. The tall figure quickly making his way towards the rumbling jet, which had seemed to start up on its own. He was clad in futuristic armor, it was not incorrect to compare his to something out of Halo as Sam had said. The aura of the being who was quickly climbing to the rumbling jet was...terrifying and not something of this world. Even if not directed at the teenagers staring from the edge of the airstrip. Before hosting himself into the jet, they saw the figure turn towards them, saluting before climbing into the jet. They were frozen, which was not a surprise, most people upon seeing a towing figure in futuristic armor that gave off an aura of death would be frozen in place.   
It almost seemed as if they were in shock as they watched the aircraft disappear into clouds, though they could still hear the quiet rumbling of the engine for a short time.   
Silence swept over the field once again. Moments passed before any of them spoke.   
“I got a picture...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to write more soon! Leave any suggestions you may have in the comments! :)  
> Luv you all, thank you so much for the support. :''')

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon! :)


End file.
